Viñetas en CienPalabras
by naexass
Summary: Viñetas escritas para los retos semanales de la comunidad de LiveJournal «HP en CienPalabras» ... Retos 67 —El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos— y 68 —Parejas imposibles— arriba.
1. 54:1 Pegadizo

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**54.1 – Pegadizo**

Reto 54: Libélula  
Personajes: Remus Lupin  
Nota de Autor: La música a la que hace referencia es la parte de la libélula de "El niño y los sortilegios" de Maurice Ravel sobre un texto de Colette.

-

-

-

_Seule... seule... je languis... je te cherche_(1)

¡Quién habría dicho que Ravel podía llegar a resultar tan pegadizo!

Nunca se lo había parecido en las madrugadas tras la luna llena, cuando lo escuchaban y repetían con el entusiasmo de quien tiene el cuerpo demasiado cansado para seguir jugando, pero el alma de niño revoltoso. Cuando tenía que taparse a ratos los sensibles oidos con las manos para protegerlos de las magistrales interpretaciones de Sirius.

Sin embargo ahora no podía arrancarse ese acongojado estribillo de la mente, el de la libélula que busca desesperada a su pareja perdida:

_Seule... seule ..._

-

-

-

(1) Solo... solo... languidezco... te busco


	2. 54:2 Ingredientes

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**54.2 – Ingredientes**

Reto 54: Libélula  
Personajes: Merodeadores

-

-

-

—¿Explotó?

—¡Peor! Salió del caldero como si fuera una cosa viva, reptando hacia el grasoso como si tuviera alguna cuenta que cobrarle –lo dijo con cara de felicidad.

—Lo que no me extrañaría. Igual cazó el mismo las hadas para sacarles las alas.

—¡Ufff! Ahórrame esas imágenes.

Una chica peliroja que los escuchaba intervino molesta:

—"Alguien" había adulterado sus ingredientes. Mezcladas con las alas de hada trituradas había alas de libélula –su mirada era acusadora.

Eso no les estropeó la diversión, ni los hizo sentirse aludidos:

—Seguro las adquirió de contrabando –dijo el más pequeño. Los cuatro volvieron a reir.

-


	3. 55:1 Sacrificio

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

-

Reto 55: Chocolate  
(Reto que fue muy productivo para mí. Doce viñetas, cada una sobre un personaje diferente: Sirius, Harry, Tonks, Dumbledore, Neville (Trevor), Hermione, Voldemort, Hagrid, Trelawney, Molly, Pomfrey y los gemelos).

-

**55.1 – Sacrificio**

Personajes: Sirius. Mención a Snape y a Remus

-

-

-

El problema era la temperatura: Tenía que ser mucho más alta que la que se conseguía normalmente en un caldero; de otro modo obtenía un dulce de estupendos aroma y sabor pero horrible textura.

Había probado casi una docena de hechizos para subir y mantener la temperatura, y todos en vano. No producían suficiente calor, o, si lo hacían, entonces era demasiado, y la mezcla hervía violentamente hasta desbordarse.

Remus nunca se enteraría del sacrificio que finalmente había hecho por él, rebajarse a consultar con Snivellus.

Pero al fin lo había conseguido: Hecho por él mismo, hecho con amor... ¡Chocolate!

-


	4. 55:2 Indiferencia

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**55.2 – Indiferencia**

Reto 55: Chocolate  
Personajes: Harry Potter

-

-

-

Todos los niños aman el chocolate. Unos más, otros menos, pero a todos les gusta. Incluso a aquellos que prefieren el helado de fresa o enloquecen por los pirulíes.

Y ya de adulto, ¿quién no aprecia su exquisito sabor, a despecho de las calorías?

Hay quien lo odia, sí. Es la otra cara del amor. Un empacho de la infancia, puede ser la razón, o tal vez un mal recuerdo. Algunos adultos lo aborrecen, sí, como amantes desairados.

Pero sólo a Harry puede serle completamente indiferente: Sólo a alguien como Harry Potter, que jamás en toda su infancia lo probó.

-


	5. 55:3 Toda la razón

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**55.3 – Toda la razón**

Reto 55: Chocolate  
Personajes: Tonks. Tácito Remus  
Nota del Autor: En esta asumo que para Tonks "chocolate" se ha convertido en un eufemismo por Remus. Desde el momento en que tengo que aclararlo es que la viñeta no quedó bien. Pero dije "todas". Así pues...

-

-

-

Tonks nunca comía chocolate. Cuidaba su salud.

Sin embargo la palabra "chocolate" gatillaba sus más recónditas expectativas de placer. Sinónimo de todo lo deseable, eufemismo del anhelo.

Por eso el artículo atrajo inmediatamente su atención. Pasó de hojear a leer atentamente, aunque siempre había considerado al Quisquilloso como algo apenas para pasar el rato, y sólo si no había ninguna otra lectura a mano, como era justamente el caso.

_Libera endorfinas y es levemente afrodisíaco._

«Repite» pensó, mirando la página.

_Afrodisíaco_ –repitió la página, con un centelleo burlón.

—¡Muy afrodisiaco! –celebró ella, feliz de descubrir que tenía toda la razón.

-


	6. 55:4 Sólo chocolate

Disclaimer _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**55.4 – Sólo chocolate**

Reto 55: Chocolate  
Personajes: Dumbledore y Snape (o algún otro)

-

-

-

—No había.

—Pero...

—Lo siento. De verdad, lo lamento. Pero es lo único dulce que les quedaba.

¡Chocolate!

—¿Y dices que esto se lo debemos, como siempre, a...?

— ¡Voldemort! –pronunció el hombre joven, cenicienta la tensa piel del preocupado rostro. —Nada entra ni sale de Hogsmeade. Deben haber estado estudiando libros de guerra muggles –ironizó.

—Las chimeneas...

—Tampoco. Nada, Albus. No han descuidado nada. Es un sitio en forma. Muy bien organizado. Sólo con Hogwarts conserva Hogsmeade todavía alguna posibilidad de comunicación.

—¿Segurísimo que en Honeydukes ya no quedan caramelos de limón? -rogó

—Ni para muestra, te digo. Sólo chocolate.

-


	7. 55:5 Enamorado

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**55.5 – Enamorado**

Reto 55: Chocolate  
Personajes: Trevor, Neville, Harry  
Notas de Autor: Tenía 150 palabras y era perfecta. Ahora es un horror, pero creo que aún se entiende.

-

-

-

—¡Trevor, vuelve acá!

No le hizo ningún caso. Nunca se lo hacía. Mucho menos teniendo delante a una rana tan saltarina, tan graciosa,... tan... Siguió tras ella, fascinado.

Ella volvió a esquivarlo, siempre brincando alegremente, marcando sus patitas en todo lo que tocaba.

Finalmente Neville alcanzó a su mascota, porque ésta había alcanzado al objeto de su deseo, decepcionantemente convertido bajo su peso en una amorfa masa de extraño olor.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre enamorarte de una rana de chocolate, Trevor?

—¿Cómo se te ocurre ensayar el hechizo vivificante con un objeto tan pegajoso, Neville? -retrucó Harry, limpiando sus lentes.

-


	8. 55:6 ¡Exquisito!

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**55.6 – ¡Exquisito!**

Reto 55: Chocolate  
Personajes: Hermione y un chico (a gusto del lector)

-

-

-

Era algo muy especial. Y sólo había uno.

«Elaborado con el mejor cacao venezolano», proclamaba la etiqueta.

Se les hacía agua la boca.

¡Crack! -sonó la tableta. Y la compartieron. Pero ella eligió llevar su mitad a la boca de él.

Él correspondió al gesto con idéntica generosidad.

¡Qué rico estaba! ¡Qué delicia!

¡Exquisito!

Lo más exquisito que había probado en su vida.

Para ese momento, Hermione ya no sabía si en su entusiasmo estaba calificando al oscuro, aromático, delicioso manjar que pringaba los dedos de él, o a la apetecible piel en que tan voluptuosamente le estaba siendo ofrecido.

-


	9. 55:7 Inútil hasta el fin

Disclaimer _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**55.7 – Inútil hasta el fin**

Reto 55: Chocolate  
Personajes: Voldemort, Wormtail, un dementor.  
Notas de Autor: Me he permitido una licencia, un pequeño abuso: asumo que los recuerdos chocolateados le sientan mal a los dementores. ;)

-

-

-

Era el último aliado que le quedaba y estaba muriendo. De inanición. De simple hambre. Cruel destino de los parásitos que destruyen a sus huéspedes.

Y no podía salvarlo. Ni loco lo alimentaría de sí mismo, pero tampoco tenía con qué. Nunca tuvo sino sueños de grandeza, ahora marchitos.

En cuanto a Wormtail, ya estaba consumido: Un recuerdo grato conservaba aún, pero tóxico para el dementor. La ratita compartiendo con el lobo: ¡Chocolate!

No podía recordarse compartiendo otra cosa, no. ¡Tenía que ser chocolate! Para que su inútil servidor pudiera ser inutil hasta el último momento. Inútil hasta como alimento.

-


	10. 55:8 ¡Gracias, Fang!

Disclaimer _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**55.8 – ¡Gracias, Fang!**

Reto 55: Chocolate  
Personajes: Hagrid, Fang y algún bicho pavoroso (para mí es un lethifold, pero puede ser cualquier otra cosa que al lector imaginativo le cuadre con el texto)

-

Era aún muy pequeño, un bebé. Pero ni siquiera él podría considerarlo jamás una mascota.

La campana mágica que lo contenía venía garantizada por expertos del ministerio. Contra golpes, fuego, ondas sónicas y mucho más. Pero eso no tranquilizaba a Hagrid.

Comprobó nuevamente su Patronus.

Maldijo por veinteava vez el pensum de séptimo.

Aunque no hubiera accidentes, seguro que algún alumno enfermaría al verlo "en acción" sobre el conejito que esperaba en un compartimiento lateral.

En diez minutos estarían allí. Necesitaba encontrar ese chocolate ya.

—¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así? ¡Era un kilo!

Un culpable gemido de Fang fue la respuesta.

-


	11. 55:9 Nada importante

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**55.9 – Nada importante**

Reto 55: Chocolate  
Personajes: Sybill, Severus, Minerva, Albus

-

-

Sybill se sirvió una taza de humeante chocolate.

Inmediatamente Severus substituyó la propia por una de té.

Por diferenciarse de ella. ¿Por qué más?

Por primera vez en su vida Sybill dudó de su ojo interno.

Ofuscada, prefirió enfrentar a Albus y Minerva:

—¿Qué tanto me miran?

—¡Querida!, jurábamos que odiabas el chocolate –hipócrita Minerva.

—Y tanto –concedió, acusando un conato de acidez. Acababa de recordar por qué lo aborrecía-. Pero las cartas...

—¿Cuál será la desgracia esta vez? –preguntó indiferente Severus.

¡Bingo! ¡Había acertado!:  
«Chocolate para que tu príncipe te dirija la palabra»

Pero disimuló:

—¡Oh!, nada importante. Nada.

-


	12. 55:10 Molly subversiva

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**55.10 – Molly subversiva**

Reto 55: Chocolate  
Personajes: Molly Weasley, mención a Arthur y a sus cinco hijos mayores  
Notas de Autor: Es algo que siempre me he preguntado. ¿Cómo puede ser pobre alguien que tiene magia. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-

-

-

Molly nunca lo confesará pero en ocasiones fantasea con vivir entre muggles. Ser una maga entre muggles. Ocultando su condición, pero pudiendo aprovecharla. Sin un Ministerio que te tenga siempre vigilado y te prohiba casi todo lo que puede ser útil. Sin impuestos sobre todos los hechizos productivos.

Descubrió su vocación subversiva el día que se encontró con cinco chiquillos anhelantes y una sola tableta de chocolate. ¿De qué te sirve la magia si no se te permite multiplicar por cinco una tableta de chocolate?

Desde entonces odia la pasión de Arthur por lo muggle: Le despierta la culpa soterrada.

-


	13. 55:11 Pródiga con el chocolate

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**55.11 – Pródiga con el chocolate.**

Reto 55: Chocolate  
Personajes: Pomfrey. Justin. Mención genérica a otros alumnos.

-

-

-

Recia, mandona, dominante. Implacable, como tiene que ser.

No puede tener consideraciones, si ha de cumplir eficazmente su trabajo. La prioridad es la integridad física del paciente. La psicológica es secundaria. Los remilgos sobran.

Una buena enfermera escolar parecerá a los niños un ser sin sentimientos, por mucho que los ame. Y ella mentiría si se pretendiera indiferente al temor con que la miran los más chiquitines.

—¿Por qué la temen tanto, señora Pomfrey, si usted cura con chocolate, y no con inyecciones? –le preguntó una vez Justin, hijo de muggles.

Desde ese día es especialmente pródiga con el chocolate.

-


	14. 55:12 Antes muerto que sencillo

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**55.12 – Antes muerto que sencillo**

Reto 55: Chocolate  
Personajes: Los gemelos. Mención a Angelina.

-

-

-

_A los chicos nos gusta el chocolate  
tanto, tanto, que el corazón nos late  
más aprisa si vemos que tan dulce  
golosina en bellos ojos luce,  
o en cabellos, sean hirsutos o lacios  
pero nunca a la caricia reacios._

_¿No te he de preferir, si no sólo tus ojos,  
ni es tu cabello sólo, el que me impone antojos,  
sino que toda tú eres un chocolate.  
Y aunque con ello mi pasión delate,  
Angelina,  
que mi razón fulminas,  
así te adoraré: "mi toda chocolate"._

—Romeo, hermanito, hazme caso: Simplemente pídele salir contigo.

—No, George. Fred Weasley antes muerto que sencillo.

-


	15. 56:1 Ya estás grande

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

Reto 56: Lavadora  
(Diez viñetas hice para este reto, como siempre dedicadas a distintos personajes: Harry niño, Luna, Arthur, Molly, Mundungus Fletcher, Tonks, Percy, Dumbledore, Arabella Figg y Snape).

-

**56.1 – Ya estás grande**

Reto 56: Lavadora  
Personajes: Harry, Petunia; mención a Vernon y Dudley

-

-

-

—¿Lo has comprendido bien?

Harry asintió, gratamente sorprendido. No sólo que su tía no le estaba gritando, por una vez en la vida, sino que además estaba explicándole cómo utilizar un aparato. Uno de ésos llenos de botones, a los que nunca lo dejaban ni acercarse.

—Vernon no quería que te enseñara a usarla, pero ya estás grande. Con siete años ya puedes manejarla. Ya sabes: Separas, blanco por un lado, color por otro, y lo más oscuro lo guardas, hasta que yo lo vea. Yo sé que a mano nunca terminarías y mi tesorito necesita esa ropa para mañana.

-


	16. 56:2 Como funcionan

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**56.2 – Como funcionan**

Reto 56: Lavadora  
Personajes: Luna y Ginny, pequeñas, en primer año; actor invitado: Neville.

-

-

-

—¡No están todos!

—Claro que sí. Por eso es un libro de texto.

—Nadie puede conocerlos a todos todos.

—Scamander sí. Tuvo que investigar muchísisimo para escribir el libro, ¿verdad, Neville?

—¿Verdad qué, Ginny?

—Que no hay más animales fantásticos que los del Scamander.

—Sí los hay –insiste Luna

—¿Cómo cual, por ejemplo? –invita Neville, mayor, condescendiente.

—Los _comemugre_. Viven dentro de las lavadoras muggles. Se alimentan del sucio de la ropa.

—¡Eso no existe! –se exaspera Ginny.

—¿Cuántas veces has mirado dentro de una lavadora?

—Nunca –admite derrotada.

Luna cierra con broche de oro:

—Pues así es como funcionan.

-


	17. 56:3 Asuntos pendientes

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**56.3 – Asuntos pendientes**

Reto 56: Lavadora  
Personajes: Matrimonio Weasley. Menciones filiales.

-

-

-

_-_

Lo encontró al revisar rutinariamente los bolsillos de una túnica de él. Con un gesto de varita lo agrandó a su tamaño original.

Las primeras líneas, letra de ella:

_Comprar polvos flux. Bolsa familiar.  
Cortarle el pelo a Ron. No acepto un "no se dejó" como pretexto.  
Revisar el hechizo del reloj: los gemelos siempre marcan "EN CASA".  
Solicitar permiso en el Ministerio para reforzar los encantamientos de seguridad del tejado. _

La última, puño y letra de él:

_Encontrar un lugar idóneo para estudiar la lavadora que tengo en el garaje, bien oculto pero con bastante espacio para trabajar._

-¡¡ARTHUUUUURRRRRR!


	18. 56:4 ¡Ignorante!

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**56.4 – ¡Ignorantes!**

Reto 56: Lavadora  
Personajes: Mundugus Fletcher y compinches.  
Nota de Autor: Un viejo chiste malo, ya lo sé.

-

-

-

—'tonces, Mundungus¿cómo andan los negocios -le sirve otro vaso-. ¿Siempre el contrabando?

El interpelado lo seca de un trago.

—¡Siempre -afirmación tan contundente que casi lo tumba de la silla, aunque sería más justo culpar al nivel etílico en su sangre.

—Deberías pasar a mayores -desprecia un tercero-. El contrabando es para principiantes.

Alcohol y vanidad barren con toda discreción.

—Conseguí una lavadora -confiesa-. Robada, por supuesto -agrega, como temiendo que puedan acusarlo de alguna actividad legal-. Ahora tengo que aprender a usarla.

Como lo miran perplejos, se defiende:

—¡Lavar dinero es el mejor negocio del hampa muggle!. ¡Ignorantes!

-


	19. 56:5 Molly sarcástica

-

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**56.5 – Molly sarcástica**

Reto 56: Lavadora  
Personajes: Mamá Weasley y sus chiquitos.  
Nota de Autor: Los aparatos muggles, como las lavadoras, pueden tener para algunos magos la misma seducción fantasiosa que la magia para nosotros, muggles.

-

-

_-_

Ya desde lejos empezó a gritarles:

—Pero ¡qué cara tienen ustedes¡Desconsiderados!

Ginny y Ron estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de levantarse, como para ponerse a dar explicaciones sobre escobas hechizadas para derribar.

Al acercarse ella fue bajando el tono, envenenándolo:

—¿Acaso ignoran que la limpieza mágica deteriora los tejidos?

Ellos seguían luchando con lo resbaloso.

—¿O imaginan que somos millonarios para comprar ropa todos los días?

Apoyándose mutuamente por fin lograron ponerse de pie. Salieron del lodazal.

Ella esgrimió el sarcasmo definitivo:

—¡No!. ¡Ya sé!. ¡Ustedes creen que soy muggle y tengo uno de esos fantásticos aparatos para lavar ropa!

-

**Annie Malfoy medoreadora:** ¡Qué bueno que te hayan gustado! El de los gemelos es también mi favorito junto con el de Trevor. El verso es malísimo, pero me divertí mucho escribiendo esa viñeta, porque me encanta versificar sin prejuicios; realmente la disfruté. Fui a tu perfil a ver si había viñetas tuyas, y vi los drabbles en rojo y negro. Ya los conocía: siempre los leo. Me gustan. Son buenos. Algunos muy buenos. (Debería empezar a acostumbrarme a dejar reviews en lo que leo, lo que pasa es que abro todas las páginas rapidito para poder leer desconectada, y entonces luego conectar para dejar los reviews, me lo propongo pero al final nunca lo hago).

-


	20. 56:6 Toque mágico

Disclaimer: Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_-_

**55.6 – Toque mágico**

Reto 56: Lavadora  
Personajes: Tonks y una niña muggle  
Nota de Autor: La propaganda de TV es inventada.

-

-

-

¿Escrúpulos con el _obliviate?_ No. No yo. Hace mucho que estoy acostumbrada. Dicen que lo hago muy bien, que tengo 'el toque'. Es un asunto de seguridad y precisión.

Pero hubo una ocasión en que dudé. Aún me pregunto a veces si no debí haber faltado al procedimiento, haber permitido que esa muggle conservara su fantasía.

Ese día yo iba toda de blanco refulgente, túnica y cabello.

¡El hada de la tele -se maravilló la niña al verme-. ¿Pondrás en nuestra lavadora un toque mágico de blancura?

Tuvo su toque mágico, sí; pero no fue dirigido precisamente a la lavadora.

-


	21. 56:7 Algo que a nadie contaré jamás

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**56.7 – Algo que a nadie contaré jamás**

Reto 56: Lavadora  
Personajes: Percy y anónimo personal del Ministerio  
Nota de Autor: Algunos Weasley no son compatibles con las lavadoras.

-

-

-

Para la prueba de inteligencia práctica esperaba un caldero, una escoba, algo así. Un objeto razonable. Nunca una loca cosa muggle llamada 'lavadora'.

No me atreví a tocarla: Seguro era un traslador, como todos los objetos muggles. Váyase a saber a dónde me llevaría.

Además, a aquella cosa ruidosa se le movía algo dentro. Eso me terminó de confundir:

—¿Está preñada? –pregunté.

La cara del jurado no se me olvidará jamás.

¡Adios, Ministerio!

Eso creí.

Pero en mi ofuscación me llevé por delante una cuerda, y ¡éxito, la cosa ésa dejó de temblar.

A un tropiezo le debo mi carrera.

-


	22. 56:8 Dumbledore ex machina

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**56.8 – Dumbledore-ex-machina**

Reto 56: Lavadora  
Personajes: Personal de Hogwarts, elfos incluidos.  
Nota de Autor: Incluso sin proponérselo, Dumbledore resuelve los problemas.

-

-

-

—¡Nooo!. ¡Por favor! –el grito fue terrorífico.

Las cuatro torres estaban protegidas contra ruidos, mas no las estancias de los profesores, que acudieron corriendo.

Albus, que justo estaba echando a lavar sus calcetines de pompones, eligió la vía más rápida, arrojarse por el conducto.

Afortunadamente la lavadora no era de rodillos, pues aterrizó sentado encima, mientras una impertinente pantaleta descendía mansamente sobre su cabeza.

Hasta los aterrorizados elfos lavanderos soltaron la carcajada. Eso perdió al boggart: Vacilando entre la luna de Lupin y el aviso jubilatorio de McGonagall, descuidó a Flitwick, eficaz e inconspicuo como un elfo. Y fue atrapado.

-


	23. 56:9 Arabella, la squib

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**56.9 – Arabella, la squib**

Reto 56: Lavadora  
Personajes: Arabella Figg y sus gatos. Mención a Harry Potter.  
Nota de Autor: Cuento infantil ilustrado, de ésos con un dibujo por cada párrafo de línea y media. ;)

-

-

Arabella, la squib, tiene como misión velar por Harry Potter.

Pero, por vocación, Arabellla está al servicio de una nutrida comunidad gatuna.

Los gatos son agradecidos: Compensan a Arabella con mimos, compañía, y muchos, muchos pelos.

Pelos de todos los colores (porque son gatos de todos los colores) en toda la ropa de Arabella.

Y Arabella no tiene el poder de limpiar esa ropa usando una varita.

Cuando, por su misión, se mudó a Privet Drive, Arabella descubrió que lo mejor para una squib era vivir como los muggles.

Feliz cual una lombriz está Arabella, la squib: Ahora tiene lavadora.

-

-

**halenevil**: Gracias. Me alegra que esa viñeta te haya gustado tanto. Y seguro que seguiré posteando, pues las próximas ya están escritas. Sólo que las voy subiendo con calma porque el proceso en FFes medio fastidioso.

-

Pregunta:

¿Alguien sabe por qué FF borra los signos de cierre de exclamación y de interrogación cuando no están seguidos de un punto (lo que es incorrecto)?

-

-


	24. 56:10 ¡Maldito orgullo!

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**56.10 – ¡Maldito orgullo!**

Reto 56: Lavadora  
Personajes: Severus Snape  
Nota de Autor: Snape pierde el autobús... ejem, el traslador. ;)

-

-

Al doblar la esquina divisó el cartel: "El cementerio del electrodoméstico. Toda clase de repuestos".

Un _alohomora_ apenas susurrado y estuvo dentro.

Leyó otra vez el pergamino: _El traslador es una lavadora estropeada_.

Bufó: Allí había más de un centenar de aparatos muggles y todos estaban estropeados.

¿Cuál era la dichosa _lavadora_?

¿Cómo descubrir cual servía para lavar?

Con tiempo y paciencia, quizás. Pero era casi la hora.

No: Era justo la hora, pues un paralelepípedo blanco a su derecha acababa de desaparecer con un leve fogonazo.

Tendría que regresar a Hogwarts caminando.

¡Todo por no preguntar, pensó. ¡Maldito orgullo!

-

-


	25. 57:1 Maravillosamente lúgubre

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

Reto 57: Lúgubre. (Diez viñetas)

-

**57.1 – Maravillosamente lúgubre**

Personajes: Un sly peculiar

-

-

El día está estupendo: Frío, oscuro y húmedo. Llueve pero sin ímpetu. Sin gracia. Apenas gotea como para emparamar al que ose salir del castillo.

Maravillosamente lúgubre.

Pero aún hay demasiada luz, y demasiado movimiento, aquí arriba. Estaré mejor en el palpitante silencio de las mazmorras. Un día tan mortecino hay que aprovecharlo.

Me hundo en el helado suelo bajo el último sótano de Hogwarts; en la juntura entre dos grandes piedras me acomodo, invadiendo su sueño de rocas. ¡Es casi tan agradable como una buena tumba!

Es en momentos como éstos cuando me pregunto por qué elegí ser fantasma.

-

**Annie Malfoy merodeadora: **¡Qué bueno que te siguen gustando!  
Estaba esperando las actualizaciones de tus drabbles (te tengo en mis _autor alerts_) y resulta que habías actualizado y FF no avisó. Parece que todo anda mal y no sólo lo de la edición. Sí, es torturante cómo se come todo, no sólo las interrogaciones y exclamaciones, también los dos puntos, los espacios,... Debería haber dónde quejarse.  
(Un truco que descubrí: Si pones un punto después del signo de cierre de interrogación o exclamación parece que ya no quita el signo. No es correcto poner ese punto, pero al menos queda mejor que sin signos ni espacios).

-


	26. 57:2 Y volver, volver, volver

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**57.2 – Y volver, volver, volver**

Reto 57: Lúgubre  
Personajes: Sirius

-

-

¿Volver al doce de Grimmauld Place?  
¿Con las cabezas cortadas en las paredes cual trofeos, las tétricas estancias, las vitrinas dedicadas a las artes oscuras, y los agresivos retratos?. ¿Con recuerdos de mil años de prepotencia tribal?

Cierto que volver al pasado podría ser su más ferviente deseo, si él fuera de quienes se entretienen en desear en lugar de vivir.

Pero no a ese pasado.  
No a ese lúgubre museo de la locura familiar.

Lo recorrió una vez más.  
Lo más lúgubre, sin duda, el árbol genealógico; las ominosas quemaduras en lugar de su nombre y el de Andrómeda.

-


	27. 57:3 Como él

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**57.3 – Cómo él**

Reto 57: Lúgubre  
Personajes: Tonks y el espejo. Tácito Snape

-

-

—No –negó absorta, meneando la cabeza.

—Está mejor que tu rosa de siempre.

—Pero me veo...

—¿Bonita?

Si había ironía en el comentario del espejo, Tonks no lo captó.

Se cambió el pelo a gris.

—Pasable –aceptó el espejo.

—No –rechazó Tonks-. Me hace ver vieja, y tampoco es la idea. Él no lo es.

—¿Qué tal largos cabellos negros, lacios, grasosos, nariz ganchuda, rictus despectivo?

Tonks casi cayó en la trampa de intentarlo. Luego bufó irritada.

—¿Me ayudas o me estorbas?

—¡Tonks! No es una cita. Es simplemente una misión.

—No importa. Tengo que verme tan lúgubre como él.

-

**melocotón**: Tranquila, léetelos a tu ritmo. ¡No faltaba más!. :)))  
No pongo retos anteriores al 54 porque no tengo ninguno: Entré a la comunidad en ese reto. Si quieres verlos todos, incluyendo las viñetas de los demás participantes, los encontrarás en la comunidad «HP en CienPalabras», de LiveJournal.

**Annie Malfoy** : Muchas gracias, otra vez.


	28. 57:4 Discusión académica

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**57.4 – Discusión académica**

Reto 57: Lúgubre  
Personajes: Gryffindors varios

-

-

—¡Lúgubre!

—¡Lóbrego!

—Insisto en que es lúgubre. Al menos por fuera. Oscuro, imponente, de extraña forma.

—Tú lo has dicho, es lóbrego. Oscuro, imponente, sombrío.

—¿Tanta discusión por el trabajo de Estudios muggles? –intervino Dean-. ¿El de describir Hogwarts?

—Pero como si lo hiciera un muggle. Con las palabras con que un muggle lo haría –reconvino Ginny.

—Un muggle diría 'lúgubre' –insistió Hermione.

—Yo tengo la solución –interrumpió Fred, harto de escucharlas discutir-. Un muggle que nos conociera diría...

—¡Lúdico! –completó George riendo.

—No, George. Lúbrico.

—¡Lúdico, hermanito querido!

—¿Sólo lúdico?. ¡Lúbrico, bien lúbrico!

—¡Lúdico!. ¿Hay algo mejor?

—¡Lúbrico!

—¡Lúdico!

-


	29. 57:5 ¡Terrible!

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**57.5 – ¡Terrible!**

Reto 57: Lúgubre  
Personajes: Sirius y Remus, muy jóvenes

-

-

—¿Qué lees?

Sirius, abstraído, no pareció haberlo escuchado.

¡Sirius prendado de un libro!. ¿Era un chiste? Era él quien se hundía en los libros, como en pensaderos, para no salir más hasta que el ineludible 'fin' lo expulsaba.

—¿_Doctor Jekyll y Mister Hyde_? –leyó la portada-. ¿De qué trata?

—De un hombre que tiene dentro un monstruo y lo deja salir a ratos –Sirius estaba visiblemente afectado-. ¡Es terrible!

Remus soltó una impúdica, estentórea carcajada, que sonó lúgubre, como si más que risa fuera llanto.

Sirius la comprendió años después, cuando con James terminaron de atar cabos sobre sus plenilunios.

-

-

Annie Malfoy: Que lindo que estés siempre ahí.  
Y sí, a mí también me pareció muy raro el de la libélula, especialmente.  
Pero los retos que te ponen a tí, ésos sí que son raros. Y difíciles.  
En "cienpalabras" no hay límites en cuanto a cantidad de viñetas por reto: Puedes no publicar esa semana, o hacer un montón. Luego se cuentan todas las viñetas de cada casa y gana la que tenga más viñetas. ¿Tal vez te gustaría participar...? (No puedo poner el link porque FF lo borra, pero si te interesa déjame una dirección y te explico).  
-


	30. 57:6 ¡Espejito, espejito!

Disclaimer _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**57.6 – ¡Espejito, espejito!**

Reto 57: Lúgubre  
Personajes: Voldemort y cierto famoso espejo  
Nota de Autor: Caricaturesco a lo bestia

-

-

—¡Espejito, espejito!

—¡Otra vez! Voldie, preguntaste ayer.

—¿Alguna vez te he aplicado un _crucio_?

—¡Vale! Pregunta. ¿Qué deseas saber?

—¡Espejito, espejito!. ¿Hay algún mago en el mundo más oscuro, cruel y peligroso que yo?

—¿Oscuro? Puede ser. Alguna gente estudia¿sabes? Eso hace que se superen día a día.

—¿Quién? –bufó Voldemort.

—Tu espía en Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

—¡Lo destuiré!

—¿Destruirlo?. ¿Te conviene, Voldie? Bien, sigamos. ¿Cruel? Está entre Lucius y Bellatrix. ¿Peligroso? Ni tanto. Lúgubre sí que eres un montón.

—¡No soy lúgubre!. ¡Matar me alegra!

—¡Qué lúgubre alegría! –rió-. ¡Epa!. ¡Cuidado! Si me rompes no podrás preguntarme mañana.

-


	31. 57:7 La llave

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**57.7 – La llave**

Reto 57: Lúgubre  
Personajes: Harry niño

-

-

La alacena es acogedora para él, la conoce de toda la vida. Se está bien allí, resguardado de las torvas miradas por un rato. Cuando no hace mucho hambre se está bien allí. Afuera no hay menos hambre, y sí más peligro.

Así que en la alacena se está bien, no importa incluso que la puerta esté cerrada, mientras no le hayan echado llave.

No es la luz el problema. Es la llave.

Al escucharla las amigas arañas se convierten en monstruos y su tranquila sonrisa en una mueca de pavor.

Es la llave lo que torna lúgubre la oscuridad.

-


	32. 57:8 La Madriguera

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**57.8 – La Madriguera**

Reto 57: Lúgubre  
Personajes: Percy

-

-

La Madriguera está torcida, es cierto. Como un montón de tacos que un niño hubiera apilado sin cuidado.

Y la Madriguera es vieja, además. Todo en ella parece estar pidiendo un repaso, una reparación, un cariñito, desde los pisos de madera deslucidos, hasta las tejas desprendidas.

Por si todo eso fuera poco, la Madriguera tiene además un belicoso fantasma.

Pero sólo una cosa es lúgubre en la Madriguera: La expresión de Percy al descubrirse obligado a escoger entre el Ministerio y la estúpida lealtad familiar a Dumbledore.

Y ésa tampoco lo es por demasiado rato. En seguida se torna decidida.

-


	33. 57:9 Síndrome Calígula

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**57.9 – Síndrome Calígula**

Reto 57: Lúgubre  
Personajes: Harry y Luna. Mención a Dobby.

.-

.-

—¡Es tan lúgubre!

—¿Qué?

—No qué, quién. Dobby.

Harry repasó la imagen del elfo afortunado, su testa coronada por una torre de gorritos tejidos, sus ojos entusiastas, su alegre sonrisa.

—Bonito, claro que no es, pero tampoco... ¿lúgubre?. ¿Dobby?. ¿El satisfecho Dobby que siempre está contento?

—¡Exacto! Eso es de lo más lúgubre. No me digas que no lo ves.

La miró perplejo:

—No lo veo, Luna. ¿Qué tiene de lúgubre estar contento?

—Pues que así empieza. Contento sin razón, al final asesina a alguien por que sí. ¿No has leído sobre el _síndrome mágico psicógeno de Calígula_?.¡Es impresionante!

.-


	34. 57:10 El pesar de la sibila

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**57.10 – El pesar de la sibila**

Reto 57: Lúgubre  
Personajes: Sybill Trelawney

-

-

Sybill se rodea de colores cálidos, de almohadones, colgaduras y celosías. De cascabeles de cristalino sonido y aromáticos pebeteros de sándalo.

Ha convertido su aula en exquisito boudoir, que invita al ensueño y la fantasía. (Algo de fantasía siempre se necesita para facilitar al hado manifestarse).

Y ella misma viste gasas en colores pastel. Chales y volantes con el nombre en francés.

No, Sybill no es lúgubre. ¡Es tan livianamente que descubre al grimm en la bola de cristal, o destapa en el Tarot al fatídico esqueleto...!

Sólo una cosa la entristece a ratos: La implacable estadística de sus desaciertos.

-


	35. 58:1 Adicción

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-.-_

Reto 58: Secretos personales.  
(Cinco viñetas)

_-.-_

**58.1 – Adicción  
**Personajes: Bellatrix y Nott. Mención a Voldemort. Una muggle.

_-.-_

_-.-_

Se retorcía tanto que estaba a punto de descoyuntarse. El hechizo de silencio me impedía escuchar sus chillidos, pero podía ver como le hinchaban la garganta y le hacían brotar los ojos.

Nott, impaciente, hacia rato que le apuntaba, mascullando en silencio el _avada_. Serenando mi respiración, se la cedí, bajando mi varita.

La mató instantáneamente. Nott tenía esa rara habilidad: Mataba sin odio.

—Es sólo una muggle. Tenemos prisa, Bella –reclamó.

Se tragó, como cada vez, la pregunta que nadie osaba hacerme: "¿Por qué siempre el _crucio_?"

Sólo mi maestro adivinaba mi secreto; sólo él compartía mi sádica adicción.

_-.-_

_-.-_

Hola, **halenevil. **¡Qué linda esa imagen del postre que nunca empalaga! Discúlpame la tardanza, ahora mismo estoy subiendo cinco de una vez, todas las del reto 58.  
Y las del 59 irán a más tardar el viernes, espero.

Hola **Annie. **¿Sabes que _La llave _es también uno de mis favoritos. ¡Espero que nos veamos por la comunidad _cienpalabras_ cualquier día de estos!

_-.-_


	36. 58:2 Esa mirada verde

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-.-_

**58.2 – Esa mirada verde**

Reto 58: Secretos personales  
Personajes: Petunia

_-.-_

_-.-_

Para Vernon es una piedra en el zapato, una espina clavada en las encías, un grano tú sabes dónde.  
Eso no es un secreto para nadie.  
(Frecuentemente me pregunto si se habría casado conmigo de haber sospechado lo que nos esperaba).

Para Dudley, un motivo para chantajearnos, y algo con qué entretener sus aburrimientos.  
O solía serlo, antes.  
Ahora le tiene miedo.  
Eso tampoco es un secreto, aunque hacemos como si lo fuera.

Para mí, un sacrificio.  
Sin duda.  
Que acepto como buena hermana que soy.

Mas la herida cotidiana de enfrentar nuevamente esa mirada verde sólo la conozco yo.

_-.-_


	37. 58:3 Copas llenas

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**58.3 – Copas llenas**

Reto 58: Secretos personales  
Personajes: Remus

.-

.-

Primero fue la licantropía, luego la traición y, finalmente, el velo:  
Puede decirse que en el rubro desdichas obtuve de la vida una copa llena.

Pero en compensación también la felicidad se me sirvió con derroche:  
La amarga licantropía se convirtió en sólida complicidad y afecto verdadero. La traición, en un reencuentro cuya intensidad, verdad y belleza es imposible comunicar.

Por lo mismo, ahora también espero del velo que se convierta en otra cosa, algo mejor que todo lo que llevo vivido. (¿La muerte quizás?)

Ése es el secreto de mi serenidad que parece resignada.  
Resignado no soy, sólo paciente.

.-


	38. 58:4 Incómoda posición

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**58.4 – Incómoda posición**

Reto 58: Secretos personales  
Personajes: Ginny

.-

.-

_Para algunas tradiciones, el séptimo hijo se convertirá en lobo con la luna llena; para otras, tendrá un poder mágico inconmensurable. En ambos casos será perseguido por quienes preferirían no verlo llegar a adulto._

_Sí, ser séptimo hijo conlleva feos riesgos.  
Pero esos son mitos. He aquí los verdaderos: _

_Heredarás ropa seis veces gastada,  
una madre que ya no se maravilla de nada,  
y un jardín del que las hadas hace años que han huído espantadas._

_Ah. ¡y tus secretos...!_

Ginny aferró el diario, recordando cómo Harry había tenido que enterarse antes que ella de que a ella le gustaba.

.-


	39. 58:5 Mundungus informante

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_-_

**58.5 – Mundungus informante**

Reto 58: Secretos personales  
Personajes: Mundungus y Kingsley

.-

.-

Un intempestivo Mundungus Fletcher entró apurado y nervioso.

—Tengo información importante –gesticulaba-. Va a haber zaperoco. Con tatuaje celeste y todo.

—Explícate, Fletcher –pidió Kingsley.

Mundungus se acercó a susurrarle al oído, como si temiera que las paredes pudieran escucharlos.

—¿Dónde fue eso? –interrogó Kingsley.

Mundungus hizo ademán de cremallera en boca.

—¿Cuándo será el ataque?

—No puedo decírselo.

—El lugar ¿será el mismo?

—Quizás –más disimulado que inseguro.

—Llévame con el testigo. ¡Ya!

—Tampoco puedo.

—¿Por qué? –gritó Kingsley harto-. ¡Necesitamos toda la información!. ¡Toda!

—¡Pero todo eso que quiere saber son mis secretos personales de contrabandista! –protestó Mundungus.

.-


	40. 59:1 Una inmigrante de Salem

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

Reto 59: _Lumus_  
(Ocho viñetas)

.-

**59.1 – Una inmigrante de Salem**

Personajes: Un estudiante y un retrato

.-

.-

—¡Apágala! –el sorpresivo grito fue en sordina, pero desbordante de furia.

Él chiquillo retrocedió dos pasos, asustado. Pero susurró:

—Nox.

—¿Qué se creen¿Que porque estamos pintados no necesitamos dormir?

Con cara de loca se retorcía las manos de desesperación¡No poder alcanzar al insolente crío para estrangularlo a gusto!

—Como vea otra lucecita de ésas pasar por aquí los alaridos que voy a dar se van a escuchar hasta en mi Salem natal.

Sonrió malignamente.

—¡Y vaya que sé gritar! Como que lo aprendí en... ¡la hoguera!

Y el cuadro hizo superfluo cualquier _lumus_, al encenderse internamente en llamas.

.-

.-

.-

Hola **halenevil**, estoy subiendo cuatro más.Las cuatro restantes irán mañana o pasado. Las de este reto son un poquito peores que las anteriores.  
Me alegra que te guste _Copas llenas_ porque es una viñeta extraña: Suena irónica, pero no la escribí con ironía. Así que tiene dos lecturas, la irónica, y la que admite que la muerte sí puede ser algo bueno. Acababa de ver _Finding Neverland _y tenía muy fresco en la mente lo de que "la muerte debe ser una gran aventura". (Peter Pan fue mi libro adorado de la infancia).


	41. 59:2 Frustración

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**59.2 – Frustración**

Reto 59: _Lumus  
_Personajes: Los profesores

.-

.-

Había escuchado pasos. Levísimos, pero claramente distinguibles. Se alegró.

Empezó a seguirlos, caminando casi sin tocar el suelo, tendiendo el oído hacia las mínimas variaciones del silencio.

Al llegar al cruce, divisó una lucecita, que se apagaba al fondo de otro pasillo.  
Pero en el próximo cruce volvió a casi verla. O una nueva.  
Y en el siguiente.  
Y en el otro.  
Y uno más.

—_Lumus_ –lo encandilaron los profesores con el resplandor de todas sus varitas, cuando abrió la puerta del aula a la que lo había conducido su cacería. Para inmediatamente frustrarlo con desafinadísimo entusiasmo:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Severus!

.-


	42. 59:3 Trampa para bobos

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**59.3 – Trampa para bobos**

Reto 59: _Lumus_  
Personajes: Gryffindors varios.  
Nota de Autor: Discúlpenme el feo nombre del hechizo; no sé palabra de latín.

.-

.-

—_Lumus_ –susurraron ocho voces.

Sólo una varita se encendió.

—_Nox_ –se apuró Hermione a apagarla-. ¿Qué pasa? Vamos. Otra vez.

—_Lumus_ –los ocho al unísono.

—_Nox_ –sólo Hermione.

Se miraron, confundidos.

—¡Es la poción misteriosa que hicimos ayer! –comprendió Neville de pronto-. ¿No se llamaba "_irremisible oscuridad_"?

—Yo oí a McGonagall furiosa con Snape –recordó entonces Seamus-. Snape le respondió que sólo era una trampa para bobos e infractores.

_¡Infractores!_ Se miraron, ahora sí, asustados.

—Pero mi varita funciona –protestó Hermione.

—Seguro que no cometista la estupidez de usarla para revolver la poción.

—Claro. Con un _rivolvo_.

—No; como cuchara.

.-


	43. 59:4 ¡Luz, por favor!

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**59.4 – ¡Luz, por favor!**

Reto 59: _Lumus_  
Personajes: Sybill, Parvati, Granger

.-

.-

Sybill entró en la biblioteca con aire ausente, disimulando su incomodidad. Se dirigió a la sección de encantamientos, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de la Granger.

En el sueño ella había aclarado por un momento el astral con un hechizo -un simple _lumus_, aparentemente-, recuperando así la añorada clarividencia de su infancia.

No era su ojo interior el que fallaba; era el mundo astral el que se había oscurecido.  
Ahora lo entendía.

Necesitaba encontrar el hechizo capaz de iluminarlo.

—¿Necesita ayuda, profesora? –era la gentil Parvati.

—No. Gracias, querida -rehusó suavemente.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que estaba buscando un "_lumus_" espiritual?

.-


	44. 59:5 Lumus automaticum

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**59.5 – _Lumus automaticum_**

Reto 59: _Lumus_  
Personajes: Ron, Hermione, los gemelos  
Nota de Autor: Nuevamente, el nombre del hechizo es un horror. Lo siento.

.-

—Ya no doy más –se lamenta Ron.

Hermione, aunque también cansada, insiste:

—Inténtanlo otra vez.

—¡_Reparo_!

La punta de la varita vuelve a encenderse como la nariz de Rodolfo, el reno borrachín.

—_Nox_.

—Cierto que nunca lo logras a la primera, pero esto es rarísimo.

—¡Gracias! –exclama Ron molesto.

—Prueba otro hechizo.

—_Accio cojín_.

Otra vez la varita encendida.

Ron, ya muy enojado, grita:

—¡_Accio gemelos_!

Pues ha notado que George y Fred apenas pueden contener la risa.

Fred apunta con su varita a la de Ron:

—_Finite incantatem lumus automaticum_

Luego ambos corren lejos del alcance de su _accio_.

.-

.-

¡Gracias, **Tomoe**! Te garantizo al menos siete más después de estos, y luego... ya se verá.Tu querido Remus supongo que seguirá saliendo, por supuesto, pero no tengo predilecciones de personajes, me gustan casi todos.  
Por cierto, fui a mirar tu perfil y descubrí que un fic que que me había gustado hace tiempo (divertido y bien escrito) era tuyo: El que se llama "Revelaciones en Grimmauld Place" (yo lo habría llamado "Té para cinco" ;) ). Lo que pasa es que es raro que yo deje reviews porque no leo conectada, sino que abro las páginas y luego desconecto y leo. Entonces tendría que conectar de nuevo para comentar, lo voy dejando para después y... ya se sabe, el tiempo pasa.

Jeje, **Annie**. ¿Qué te puedo decir si soy tanto o más haragana que tú? ;)) Y sí, me encantan los personajes raros, o que gozan de poca simpatía (a excepción de la Umbridge, odiosa por donde se la mire). Creo que dan más juego, y además es interesante intentar meterse en su subjetividad y sus motivaciones. Los Dursley de JK son apenas una caricatura. Tan pero tan exagerada que yo suelo sentir que sus apariciones rompen la textura de los libros, como un solo de armónica en medio de un concierto de Bach. Por lo mismo, por rebeldía ante esto, es que más me inclino a pensarlos como seres reales, con sus historias y razones personales. ;)

Aquí van cuatro más, **Halenevil**, los que faltaban de este reto. (Después de pelearme con FF hasta que me salió humo de las orejas. (La simpatiquísima página te quita los signos como le da la gana, y ahora además exporta automáticamente los capítulos sin que uno se lo pida) ).  
Me alegra mucho que te sigan gustado. El de la Trelawney está bien, sí. Pero en general estoy escribiendo, además, menos retos, en los dos últimos ni siquiera participé. Ya no tengo más ese jolgorio de ideas de las primeras semanas. Esperemos que sea cíclico y en algún momento vuelva. :)

.-


	45. 59:6 Palitos de luz

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**59.6 – Palitos de luz**

Reto 59: _Lumus_  
Personajes: Dobby y Dumbledore

.-

.-

Dobby se ha tomado muy en serio su papel de portavoz de los elfos. Ahora está en el despacho de Dumbledore intentando explicarle a éste sus necesidades.

Ocurre que los elfos deben pasar desapercibidos para los habitantes de los hogares en que sirven: No deben ser vistos. Pero para trabajar necesitan ver.

En Hogwarts esto se complica especialmente porque toda la iluminación del castillo es del estilo "todo o nada".

—Necesitamos palitos de ésos con luz en la punta. De ésos que usan los estudiantes para pasear de noche –concluye Dobby muy satisfecho de su exposición-. Uno para cada uno.

.-


	46. 59:7 Las luces y el olfato

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**59.7 – Las luces y el olfato**

Reto 59: _Lumus_  
Personajes: El lobo, la noche que esperaba a sus amigos y llegó Snape

.-

.-

En la oscuridad aguarda el lobo.  
No sabe lo que aguarda, pero sabe que tarda.  
Con el olfato, aguarda. Con el oído.

Raspa el suelo ansiosamente, muerde los dinteles.  
Porque tarda.  
Las voces tardan; los pasos. Las luces.  
Los amistosos olores, luego, cuando retorne la oscuridad.

Ansioso, quiere devolverse por el túnel.  
Mas justo percibe por fin al fondo una luz, que activa en él lo más semejante a un recuerdo que puede tener. A una ilusión.

Pero cuando la luz se acerca el olfato le dice que algo falla. Algo está mal.  
El lobo aúlla entonces, traicionado.

Y ataca.

.-


	47. 59:8 La magia debe ser mágica

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**59.8 – La magia debe ser mágica**

Reto 59: _Lumus_  
Personajes: Flitwick. Menciones varias

.-

.-

Adoro las primeras clases de los primeros años: Su maravilla cuando aprenden a sostener la varita, y a moverla. Cuando estrenan la sensación de la magia fluyendo por sus brazos hasta brotar en una fiesta de chispas, haciéndolos estallar en risotadas de pura felicidad.

Sólo hay otro momento igual de mágico:  
Su primer "lumus" brillando en la oscuridad de la noche sobre el lago.

Minerva siempre intenta quitarme ese gusto a nombre de la seguridad de los alumnos. ¡Es tan prosaica!

Afortunadamente Albus sí lo entiende: La magia que aprenden debe ser mágica.

Ya le sobrará tiempo para volverse rutinaria.

.-


	48. 60:1 Autoengaño

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

Reto 60: Malosentendidos  
(Una sola viñeta, esta vez)

.-

**60.1 – Hay marcas y marcas**

Personajes: Voldemort, Neville, Dumbledore. Y Potter.

.-

.-

Potter muerto a sus pies, Voldemort sonrió con prepotencia, volteándose hacia el anciano que contemplaba al caído con evidente dolor.

Levantó la varita, pero no tuvo tiempo de atacar:

—Avada kedavra –escuchó. Y un certero rayo verde le atravesó el corazón.

Cayó, mirando incrédulo la expresión de odio de aquel insignificante muchacho de cara redonda.

Aquel al que no había dedicado en su vida más de un pensamiento: Al descartarlo cuando analizó las herméticas palabras, dos años atrás.

—Me engañaron con la profecía –alcanzó a decir.

—No, Tom –respondió Dumbledore-. Te engañaste tú solo.

Nadie más dolorosamente marcado que Neville.

.-

.-

.-

Hola, **Annie**.Gracias por tu agradable comentario. Es lindo saber que te han gustado también esas viñetas. Y, seguro que la Rowling está munida de diccionarios y ayudas de latín y otras lenguas arcaicas. Yo soy de ciencias, y nunca vi latín en el colegio (y en la universidad menos). Así que. ¡lo siento! Haré desastres con esos nombres, pero estoy abierta a sugerencias de chicas que hayan estudiado latín. Disculpa que no te haya podido dejar un review la última vez, pese a lo mucho que me gustó el drabble de los vinos. Mis(2) mailers y mi explorador cada vez andan peor.Y creo que es algo que no se arreglará hasta que formatee.

.-


	49. 61:1 Decepción navideña

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

Reto 61: Decepciones  
(Dos viñetas)

.-

**61.1 – Decepción navideña**

Personajes: Dumbledore.

.-

.-

Empezó a insinuarlo desde octubre ("¡siempre siento los pies tan helados...!") a cualquiera que tuviera el privilegio de una conversación en su despacho. Ganose varios hechizos calientapies y una asquerosa poción de Severus para mejorar la circulación.

Al decorar el castillo reforzó el mensaje: Coloridas medias colgaban de todas las chimeneas; de las arañas, de las armaduras, de las gárgolas.

Pero la mañana de Navidad trajo lo mismo de siempre: Un grimorio incunnable, talismanes del tiempo de Merlín, un portal al averno con reducción de Cancerbero automática, una foto de Grindewald conjurada para obligarlo a obedecer.

Ningún par de calcetines.

.-


	50. 61:2 Decepción narcisista

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**61.2 – Decepción narcisista**

Reto 61: Decepciones  
Personajes: Voldemort  
Nota de autor: Una ida de la olla total.

.-

—¿Eso es todo?

—Todo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, Señor.

—¿No dice nada de que deba ser el heredero de Gryffindor, o descendiente de Merlín, o un elegido del oráculo de Delfos?

—No, Señor.

—¿Tampoco tendrá que realizar un ritual de magia antigua que lo habilite a utilizar poderes prohibidos de arcaicos dioses olvidados?

—Tampoco, Señor.

—Comprendo. Es hijo mío. No hay más opciones.

—¿Usted tiene hijos?

Por cierto que no.

—Entonces. ¿al menos tendrá que elegir entre una pastilla azul y una roja?

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo.

El mortífago acentuó su posición genuflexa.

—¡Qué poco valgo para el libretista de la vida! –suspiró Voldemort.

.-


	51. 62:1 Actitudes

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

Reto 62: Cartas (Cuatro viñetas)

.-

.-

**62.1 – Actitudes **

Personajes: Lechuzas varias

.-

Lechuza de Hogwarts:

—Una carta. El deber me llama.

.-

Hedwig:

—Tranquilo, Harry. Me quedaré a esperar la respuesta, no te preocupes. No volveré sin algo para ti. Le picotearé las manos hasta que se ponga a escrib... ¿Que no?. ¿Que no debo hacer eso?. ¿Por qué?

.-

Errol:

—¿Y tú esperas que yo llegue a Hogwarts con este pergamino colgando de mi pata? Por favor. ¡está lejííísimo!

.-

Pig:

—¡Una carta...!. ¡SÍ!. ¡Una carta!. ¡Oh!. ¡UNA CARTA!  
¡Qué alegría!. ¡Qué felicidad!  
¡Apúrate!. ¡Dámela!. ¡Átamela, ya! No puedo esperar.  
Volaré y volaré y volaré, y esta carta entregaré.  
Cielos, aires, mundo. ¡Allá voy!

.-

.-

**Hija del viento**, gracias. Besos para tí, también.  
Gracias, **Marleen **también. Es lindo saber que lo que uno escribe gusta.

(Yo no estoy dejando reviews ultimamente porque el explorador no me deja. Lo siento).

.-


	52. 62:2 ¡Más cartas!

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**62.2 – ¡Más cartas!**

Reto 62: Cartas  
Personajes: Minerva y Albus

.-

.-

"...McGonagall  
Subdirectora"

terminó la última.

Conjuró una palangana de agua caliente con sal para su pobre mano, maldiciendo los hechizos de seguridad que impedían automatizar mágicamente la escritura de esas cartas.

Pero Albus traía el registro mágico de Hogwarts:

—Tres más. Muggles mudados recientemente a Inglaterra.

—¿Más cartas?. ¡Arrrrrgggggg! –gritó como una loca-. ¡No, Albus!. ¡No, no, no!

Necesitaba una cura de reposo total.

—Vamos, Minnie, no dejarías abandonados a tres muggleborn. No tú. Escríbelas –pidió Albus, que la conocía bien-. Luego te ingreso en el Ala Mental de San Mungo si quieres –agregó, inclinándose rápido para esquivar el tinterazo.

.-


	53. 62:3 Muy importante

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**62.3 – Muy importante**

Reto 62: Cartas  
Personajes: Una lechuza y una muggle.

.-

.-

La moteada lechuza podría hacer el viaje a ciegas: Son años llevando los (nocturnos) envíos de esa chica para su madre.

Pero. ¿ir de día?

¡Debe ser tremendamente importante esta carta!

Entregar de día en el Londres muggle es toda una proeza, que exige infinitos cuidados:  
Hacer tramos cortos, volando bajo para no dejarse ver.  
Acercarse al receptor sólo cuando esté solo.

Pero esta señora no está nunca sola.

Finalmente cansada la lechuza irrumpe en el consultorio asustando a un paciente.

—Carta de mi hija –explica la dentista, leyendo feliz-. ¡El muchacho que le gusta por fín se le declaró!

.-


	54. 62:4 Demasiados knuts

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**62.4 – Demasiados knuts**

Reto 62: Cartas  
Personajes: Dobby y Harry

.-

.-

—Señor Harry Potter. ¡qué bueno que vino! Dobby necesita... Dobby no quiere molestar al señor Harry Potter, pero Dobby no sabe a quién...

Un atento Harry lo detuvo a tiempo, antes de que empezara a deshacer la pared a cabezazos.

—¿Qué necesitas, Dobby? Dime.

—Mandar una carta... Dobby cree –y le extendió un pergamino membretado.

«_Toda solicitud de una bóveda en nuestra institución debe hacerse vía lechuza_».

—¿Una bóveda en Gringotts? –se extrañó Harry.

—Ay, señor Harry Potter –meneó la cabeza, derrotado–. Dobby ya no sabe qué hacer con tantos knuts. Y el director siempre negándose a bajarle el sueldo.

.-

.-

Nota: En las últimas viñetas he tenido que poner puntos en lugar de algunas comas, porque la coma la página se la comía, y el punto en cambio lo aguanta. También por eso pongo puntos detrás de los cierres de exclamación e interrogación, aunque no corresponde. Dicen que a caballo regalado no se le mira el colmillo, pero de verdad que sería estupendo que los webmaster de la página se dieran cuenta por fin de cómo están haciendo sufrir a los hispano-hablantes con tan extraño corrector automático.

.-


	55. 66:1 Siempre la odié

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**66.1 – Siempre la odié**

Reto 66: Secretos olvidados  
Personajes: Petunia Dursley

.-

.-

Siempre la odié. Siempre.

Desde niña supe lo que era, mucho antes de que llegara la maldita lechuza.

Desde recién nacida manifestó la abominación. Siempre reía, feliz, en lugar de llorar, como todos los bebés. Y siempre conseguía lo que deseaba.

Por eso no soporto escuchar los gemidos de mi sobrino en sus pesadillas, recordándome aquellas ocasiones en que ella, como cualquier otro niño del planeta, se asustó por la noche y corrió a mi cama para refugiarse en los brazos de su protectora hermana mayor.

No debo recordar lo que nunca ocurrió.

Y mucho menos permitir que me conmueva.

.-


	56. 66:2 No ha olvidado nada

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**66.2 – No ha olvidado nada**

Reto 66: Secretos olvidados  
Personajes: Severus Snape  
Nota de autor: Va con un soneto de Miguel Hernández de regalo.  
(Esta viñeta no me gusta; pero no voy a seleccionarlas, publicaré todas las que escriba).

.-

Snape va por la vida  
«...pena adelante, a penas y alegrías  
sin demostrar fragilidad ni un tanto.»(1)

No ha olvidado nada; lo ha olvidado todo.  
Lo oculta todo, pero no oculta nada.

No falta una coma en su memoria de sí mismo:  
Ni una comilla de asco, horror o culpa.

Y oculta todo, como buen espía.

Pero no oculta nada.

Nada de lo que falta en el exhaustivo recuento de errores que infesta voluntariamente su consciencia,  
a despecho de la realidad que quienes lo aman conocen pero él insiste en ignorar.

Porque Severus Snape se ha olvidado a sí mismo.

.-

(1)  
Gozar y no morirse de contento,  
llorar y no vencerse en el sollozo,  
¡oh, qué ejemplar severidad del gozo,  
y qué serenidad del sufrimiento!

Dar a la sombra el estremecimiento  
si a la luz el brocal del alborozo  
y llorar tierra adentro, como el pozo  
siendo al aire un sencillo monumento.

Anda que te andarás, ir por la pena,  
pena adelante, a penas y alegrías,  
sin demostrar fragilidad ni un tanto.

Oh, la luz de mis ojos¡qué serena,  
qué agraciado en su fondo encontrarías  
el desgraciado alrededor del llanto.

Miguel Hernández

.-


	57. 66:3 Casandra verdadera

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**66.3 – Casandra verdadera**

Reto 66: Secretos olvidados  
Personajes: Sybill Trelawney

.-

Sybill, en el fondo, sabe perfectamente cuan subjetivos son los grimms de los posos del te, y que ninguna carta del tarot la autoriza a asustar alumnos con la amenaza de un fin cercano.

Sybill no miente, se miente.

¿A quién sino a sí misma pretende engatusar con sus histrionismos de inventada casandra?

Ella sabe, en el fondo, que como adivina no vale nada.

Pero Dumbledore sabe otra cosa. Y también Harry.

Sólo ella lo ignora.

Sólo ella prefiere imaginar que su don consiste en ver turbias amenazas en la bola de cristal:

Ser de verdad Casandra da demasiado miedo.

.-


	58. 67:1 Domesticados, por favor

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

Reto 67: El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos. (Cinco viñetas)

.-  
**67.1 – Domesticados, por favor**

Personajes: Minerva, Flourish & Blotts

.-

.-

"Ése mismo, sí, exactamente" había tenido que remarcar Minerva en su correo, pues Flourish seguía sin creer que estaban solicitándole _ese_ libro.

"Hay que cazarlos" decía la carta a vuelta de lechuza, "lo que incidirá en el precio. Sin descartar la dificultad de obtener la cantidad prevista..." y así seguía, dando largas y largas.

La eficaz Minerva entonces les hizo el trabajo: consiguió alguien que los criaba desde cachorros, y podía entregarlos a la librería, con manual de cuidados incluido.

"Averigüe, si ese señor no nos los puede traer domesticados, por favor", fue la respuesta, firmada por Blotts esta vez.

.-

.-

.-

¡Hola, **Annie. **¿Dices que has puesto "_demasiados knuts_" como tu nick de msn por la viñeta. ¡Qué gracia! Claro que te lo permito. Es más. ¡me siento honradísima. :)))))

¿Casandra? Es el personaje humano más importante de los que se tragaron en la última versión de la película de _Troya_. Digo "humano", porque... ¡se tragaron a todos los dioses! Y la guerra de Troya es, fundamentalmente, un conflicto entre dioses.  
Casandra: Hija de Priamo, hermana de Héctor y Paris, sacerdotisa de Apolo, tuvo la desgracia de que el dios se enamorara de ella. Al cortejarla Apolo le entregó el don de la profecía pero, antesu rechazo, se fue de vengativo y la castigo con la maldición de que sólo profetizaría desgracias, y de que, además, nadie le creería nunca ni media palabra.  
Así que Trelawney viene siendo como una versión caricaturesca de Casandra, que profetiza desgracias y a la que nadie le cree nada. Afortunadamente, en su caso. (Aunque al llamarla "casandra" estoy jugando también con el hecho de que a veces profetiza de verdad).  
Pero la verdadera Casandra es un personaje muy trágico. Es ella quien ruega a gritos que no introduzcan el caballo en la ciudad, y no el imbécil de Paris, por ejemplo. Y en el reparto de prisioneros ella le toca como botín al odioso Agamemnon. Y le advierte que su mujer, Clitemnestra, los va a matar cuando entren al palacio, pero él tampoco la escucha. Y así mueren ambos, el rey vencedor y la princesa esclava.

**Meilin. **¡gracias¡. ¡Qué bueno que te gusten!. ¿La página? Voy a intentarlo y a ver si no me borra el link: (Quitad los espacios y substituid esto signos (&) por slash (/) ): www . livejournal . com & community & cienpalabras  
Es la comunidad "cienpalabras" de livejournal.

Mil gracias, **Hija del viento**. Ojalá que éstas te sigan gustando igual. :)))

.-

.-


	59. 67:2 Reacciones

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**67.2 – Reacciones**

Reto 67: El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos  
Personajes: Genéricos

.-

.-

Los hufflepuff se habían horrorizado, y, se habían apartado de la escena, mientras sus propios libros gruñían excitadísimos y a duras penas se dejaban calmar por sus caricias.

Los ravenclaw miraban el enfrentamiento con curiosidad. Empezaron a aventurar hipótesis acerca de posibles paralelismos entre los instintos mágicos y los de sangre.

Los gryffindor gritaban y se exaltaban, divididos entre los que querían acercarse a separarlos, pero no se atrevían, y los que aupaban entusiasmados a su competidor favorito.

Y antes de que nadie hubiera podido darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya los slytherin habían empezado a recoger apuestas.

.-


	60. 67:3 Buen perro guardián

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**67.3 – Buen perro guardián**

Reto 67: El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos  
Personajes: Ginny, Hermione y un libro

.-

.-

—No saldrás —se plantó Hermione en la puerta de la cocina de Grimmauld Place—. El Londres muggle es muy peligroso, tú no lo conoces, y me han dejado a cargo tuyo, y... ¡no puedes salir!

—Pero Hermione... —rogó Ginny— ¡por favor! Mira, me lo llevo para que me proteja.

—¿Un libro?

—¡Este libro! —mostró Ginny—. El más peligroso de los perros rabiosos. ¿Qué muggle se enfrentaría a él?

El furioso libro se revolvía entre sus brazos tirando tarascones al aire.

—Tú misma no... —no llegó a decir Hermione, antes de que Ginny arrojara el libro al suelo, chillando de dolor.

.-


	61. 67:4 Organización

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**67.4 – Organización**

Reto 67: El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos  
Personajes: Dumbledore y genéricos

.-

.-

Aceptemos que la primera pelea fue sólo un accidente. Un accidente que, por haber ocurrido en la curva oculta tras los invernaderos, no fue detectado a tiempo por ningún profesor.

Reconozcamos que es lógico que no despertara demasiados escrúpulos un daño que puede resolverse con un simple _reparo_.

Admitamos incluso que a algunos alumnos haya podido sublimarles sus instintos bibliópatas contemplar a dos gordos ejemplares dientones arrancándose mutuamente las hojas a mordiscazos. (Mejor eso que fantasear con quemar la biblioteca).

Pero... "Todos los miércoles a las ocho. Apuestas, se reciben desde el lunes".

Tanta organización era definitivamente decepcionante.  
Albus suspiró.

.-


	62. 67:5 Feliz

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**67.5 – Feliz**

Reto 67: El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos  
Personajes: Hagrid y un libro

.-

.-

Los alumnos que momentos antes chillaban y pataleaban de entusiasmo se habían dispersado cual hojas barridas por el viento: Alguien había dado el chivatazo de su llegada.

En el lugar de los hechos, como cuerpo del delito, sólo quedaba un libro.

Lo levantó del suelo, con tristeza:  
Estaba hecho trizas. El cuero de las tapas destrozado. Sin energía ni para rebullir entre sus manos.  
No le quedaban dientes.  
Por no quedar, no le quedaban ni hojas.

Pero estaba contento. Muy contento. Hagrid podía notarlo.

—¿Fue una buena pelea, muchacho? —preguntó sin convicción. Perplejo.

Era un libro feliz: Era el vencedor.

.-


	63. 68:1 Paseos y fantasías

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

Reto 68: Parejas imposibles. (Dos viñetas)

.-  
**68.1 – Paseos y fantasías**

Personajes: Luna y Hagrid

.-

.-

Hagrid no cree en los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. Pero cuando encuentren uno lo adorará. Por eso Luna no vacila en pedirle que la acompañe en sus secretas expediciones de búsqueda por el Bosque Prohibido. ¡Él es tan protector con ella!. ¡Y además, tiene esa barba, tan negra, hirsuta y espesa, igualita al vellocino del León Alado de Marduk, supuestamente extinto...!

Luna sólo muestra interés por fabulosas bestias imposibles: Novelería de adolescente. Madurará; llegará a amar a todos los animales. Mientras, Hagrid se deleita escuchándola emocionarse sobre los snorkacks, con esa dulce voz, tan melodiosa como el canto del fénix.

.-


	64. 68:2 Hasta la próxima noche

Disclaimer: _Personajes y ámbito pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

.-

**68.2 – Hasta la próxima noche**

Reto 68: Parejas imposibles  
Personajes: Dejémoslo en dos animagos conocidos.  
Nota de Autor: Me van a querer matar por la pareja, pero el reto exigía algo así. Lo siento. .

.-

.-

La gata corretea al ratón. No planea hacerle daño, es un juego, pero eso el ratón no debe sospecharlo. Para que sea divertido.

Como gata tiene inmejorables sentidos, pero dominada por los instintos felinos se deja llevar. ¡El juego es tan tentador...!

El ratón es más precavido, pero también se deja envolver por la emoción: Incita a la persecución, huyendo raudo, pero sin alejarse nunca totalmente.

Él sí sospecha que ese gato no es un gato. Eso lo hace soñar cambios posibles... Pero son sueños.

Asoma la aurora y ambos se escabuyen: Su amor es imposible.  
Hasta la próxima escapada.

.-


End file.
